You Reap what you Sow
by Tsukune-sama
Summary: Here is the unedited version of Get what you Deserve under a new title, I hope you guys enjoy. For all the new comers: This is a tale of betrayal, love, and pride, where the one who was thought to never to be able to do any wrong, wrongs the man she 'loves' in the most heinous of ways. Join him as he does soul searching, and love searching in an unlikely place
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the unedited version that I promised, this will be a weekly upload, as I don't have to change anything about it, so all of those who wanted the original one, but we will have to vote on an ending when we get there.**

 **Well... Lets get started**

 _"When a man is pushed to his limits, he will stand by his convictions."_

Chapter 1: **Get What You Deserve**

Gin couldn't help but toss a triumphant look over his shoulder. "So this is the reason you're going to give up the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world for? You're really going to let this happen when you can choose to end this right here and now, Tsukune?"

Tsukune's voice was gravelly and soft. "I may not be a human anymore, but that doesn't mean that all humans see monsters as some of us do. I was more then happy to have my children be raised by vampires and learn their ways and customs, however I won't exclude what has made me the person I am today, the person she has fallen in love with and accepted as her mate. I would be lying to myself and to her. No, I won't allow it."

"Then it is chosen. Let's go, Gin." Moka wiped her eyes as she led another man into the bedroom of her and Tsukune's most private place. When she turned to Tsukune, she seemed to offer one last look of hope, one last quiet, regretful plea to not let her do this, to stop her or do SOMETHING to stop the madness she was about to participate in. When he did nothing, she silently swallowed her hiccuped sob and whispered in a thick, quiet voice.

"Please, help me put an end to a decision Tsukune and I can not come to grips with. I won't allow him to father them. I don't want a human's mentality to taint the upbringing of the next line of Akashiya. Would you do me the honors?"

Gin nodded while he closed the door behind him, allowing the sliver of light that speared the living room get smaller and smaller till it was nothing.

Tsukune was plunged into darkness, where sounds seem to be clearer. He wasn't sure if she was asking him to stop her from doing this or that he should have just let her win.

After the door closed to the bedroom, Tsukune moved for the first time. The very air in him felt heavy, his heart felt like everything beautiful and wonderful was being twisted out of him like some sponge torqued. Forcing himself to cross the room and then sit down next to the door, he sat himself there and heard all the things he had never wanted to experience.

Everything was so painfully clear to his ears.

The sound of their lips touching, the sound of the buttons being unbutton, the slide of cloth over limbs and then hitting the floor, the sighs coming out of the woman he loved more then his own after his friend touched her in a certain way, in an intimate way...all of this seemed to reach him through that small bit of wood from the door.

They were not taking their time to get to the purpose of this night.

He was surprised to be aware of when Gin must have first entered his Moka. He could actually imagine the sound of the springs of the bed settling, as if she was on her back and then him positioning himself over her.

Gin murmured gently, warmly, "I've always wanted to make love you, Moka-chan."

Her response was light and polite, "I know, Gin."

And then there was a spasmodic jerk in the springs and Moka's quick intake of breath.

It was at that same moment he felt something had pierced him through his heart, into his very soul and mortally wound him with fire and ice, poison and rage...

All he did was hold his breath and try not to breathe. It was too painful to make his chest do more then what it could to hold itself together.

Before that moment, everything from there could have been worked out in his mind. Up until that point, Moka and Him were just two people angry at each other, but this act, this very second she had willingly and intentionally lured Gin to their home, to their bed, and into her body against Tsukune's wishes, it was over.

She was no longer his Moka any more than he was her Tsukune.

Their argument had reached such heights, that she had told him that if he wasn't going to let their children be raised away from humans, she would find someone who would. Needless to say, he wouldn't budge and told her she was pushing this issue way to far. Both Mokas had tried to ask him to change his mind, but he would not steer clear of the fact that his children would know his mother, his father, and his friend Kyouko. No matter how softly, tactfully, and adamantly he tried to accomplish her to see things his

way, he had only made things worse.

When she threw down the gauntlet and said, "You will change your mind, Tsukune or I will have someone else give me children that I can raise as I see fit."

What had been so heartbreaking was that this was coming from Pink Haired, Outer Moka. Had it been from Inner Moka, he may have felt like she was being stubborn or elitist, but to hear it come out of the soft, girlish voice of his precious Moka-chan, there had been no real proper or expected way to accept it.

He decided to just see this through, to see for himself what her pride and her promises would be for something that she was uncompromising with as much as he was.

Now there was another man inside of his love, on top of her, with her body naked against his and enjoying her deepest warmth and wetness as he was only so blessed to after a few years after they had met.

Tsukune listened to everything from that point with unintended focus. He was only a few feet away when the two bodies started to make slow, accommodating love on the bed he used to enjoy her on. Then they must have felt more comfortable with the other because it was not long after they were making quick, enthusiastic sex that rattled the head board against the wall and knocked over a picture or two.

Young Aono could feel the vibrations through the wall he was leaning against.

Tsukune stayed there for a little under an hour, but when the two had sated themselves enough for them to talk a little to each other, the first thing he could understand was Gin ask, "Do you think he's still here?"

"I don't know." Moka's voice came out softly, with just the slightest twinge of nervousness in it.

"Do you want me to check?" Tsukune could hear Moka pulling covers over herself.

"Would you mind?"

"No, not at all."

The sound of them kissing reached him.

Tsukune got to his feet and reached to his left wrist. He had told him self if this happened when Gin came over, he would make sure he was ready to let Gin receive the only thing he felt he could do in this current state of affairs. 'This mutt needs to know his place!' Tsukune thought to himself in utter fury, as he felt Gin's precense come close to the door, he cocked back his leg, coming full circle in an Shinso blood powered kick, like Moka, even when sealed he had inhuman strength. "Know your place you damn mutt!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, catching Gin off guard.

Gin looked back at the door after giving Moka a sexy eye wink, when he had heard the proclimation from the man behind the door. "Wha-!?" Is all he could mutter before the door smacked him in the face, making him skid several feet into Tsukune, and Moka's shared dresser.

He could tell, by the way her eyes watered and the way her hands trembled as they held the sheets to her chest, she was crying. Had it been Inner Moka, she would have rather laughed or mocked Tsukune for allowing things to come to this kind of conclusion, however Outer Moka may have had her pride, but she did not have Inner Moka's fortitude _'Human' mentality huh?'_ Thinking that and staring at his former friend and the smug self satisfied look on his face something inside Tsukune snaps. Grasping the Rosario around his left wrist Tsukune pulls, the cross coming off of his wrist with a barely audible 'plink.'

Both Gin and Moka stare at Tsukune in open surprise as he changes, his demonic aura flaring in unfathomable rage as Tsukune's left arm lances out to wrap around Gin's throat and squeeze it with vampiric strength. Tsukune's rage pounds through him, his blood boiling as some formerly unknown power floods into his system, his eyes glowing crimson red with the light reflecting off of Gin's face, his silver hair waving in his thick demonic aura like it's being blown in the wind. In the half moment it takes the naked young werewolf to realize that he's being strangled his hands come up and futilely grasp at his attacker's grip reflexively, instinctively trying in vain to restore the flow of air to his lungs.

Moka can only stare in awe at her mate. Satanic fury fills his demonic aura, making him look like a demon straight from the pits of hell. That same fury fills his voice and chills her to the very core.

"You _dare_ think you can come into _my_ home and kiss _my_ mate, and _steal_ her from me, and GET AWAY WITH IT!" Tsukune roars in indignation, turning Gin to the left as his fist draws back and slams into Gin's jaw.

The 'crack' of the werewolf's jaw breaking resonates throughout the apartment, the werewolf flying back as though he's been hit by a battering ram. Gin strikes the far wall and goes through it, the sheetrock wall giving away like tissue paper as Gin is sent through the wall and through the railing of the walkway outside Moka and Tsukune's second story apartment. Gin finally falls to the earth outside in the grass surrounding the building with an inert thud.

With his world spinning the naked young werewolf is hardly cognizant when Tsukune appears above him. Tsukune's left hand reaches out and grasps Gin's throat, the werewolf once again under the threat of death by suffocation. Tsukune raises Gin's face to his, glaring into his former friends eyes with blood seeping from Gin's smashed in nose, his jaw sitting at an odd angle that is anything but natural looking.

"Our friendship is over." Tsukune growls with finality while his demonic aura flares around him, his voice promising death to anyone who dare argue. "If I see you again, I swear I'll kill you."

Barely even conscious, Gin is able to nod and mumble an almost incoherent affirmative.

"Mm…" Gin mumbles, his jaw unable to move thanks to the irate vampire standing over him.

Tsukune raises his fist, his face showing his fury he strikes Gin again, except this time he holds back, striking the man to intentionally shake his brain and render him unconscious. As far as Tsukune is concerned his continued existence and temporary refuge from the pain is Tsukune's parting gift to his former sempai.

Staring down at the blood still pouring from Gin's nose Tsukune can only spit in disgust, a sudden vehemence filling him as he stares at the now unconscious werewolf before him. _She would forsake_ me, _for this dog?_

Turning around to look back at the hole in not only the wall but the handrail lining the exterior of the walkway Tsukune flexes his hands into fists twice before he slowly walks back to the steps. Walking up the steps to the second floor of the apartment Tsukune steps into the apartment through the hole created by Gin's unexpected exit Moka is now standing in the doorway to the bedroom, their bed sheets pulled up to her neck, the smell of Gin's musk and what has to be his semen coming off her in waves. The pink haired woman staring at him in a mix of shock and fear.

Walking toward his discarded Rosario Moka's Inner self is screaming in her mind. The silver haired vampire wanting out to deal with this unexpected change and the pink haired demure Outer Moka unable to move at what has become of her mate. As he strides toward the spot where his Rosario sits on the floor in front of their couch Inner Moka screams at her other self while her Rosario glows hotly, the jewel in the cross on her chest shining like a demon's eye.

 _ **Release me! Take off the Rosario and let me handle this!**_

 _What's happened to him? His aura has never felt like this before, he's never acted like this before. What if he tries to kill us?_

 _ **He won't try and kill us he loves us, he is angry and now that he has punished Gin he will apologize to us and**_ **I** _**want to be the one he apologizes to!**_

Tsukune picks up his Rosario, holding the silver cross in his hand and looking at it a moment before he returns the Rosario to his wrist, the talisman flushing the demonic energy from his body. His body pitching forward Tsukune braces himself on his knees, waiting for the sensation of vertigo to pass. Once he's able to stand straight Tsukune silently walks over to the countertop in the kitchen. His fury still pounds through his system like a drug; intoxicating him and threatening to pull his sanity from him as he reaches into his pocket where he keeps his keys and his cell phone. Tossing both items out onto the counter dismissively the small electronic phone slides off the smooth countertop and falls off the opposite side, landing with a thud on the kitchen rug. The keys scratching nosily across the counter and coming to a stop in the middle of the counter. Tsukune then looks down at his left hand, at the simple gold band on his left ring finger and he feels his anger flare at the sight of it still on his finger. Everything the simple piece of jewelry stands for has been thrown out the window by the woman who was supposed to treasure him above all else. Grabbing the ring he yanks it off as though the metal is poison, and he drops it onto the counter, discarding the ring exactly like Moka has discarded their relationship.

Seeing her mate and the man she loves with her heart and soul take off his ring and drop it like he doesn't care about it Outer Moka feels the blood drain from her face. Standing there the realization hits her like a freight train.

 _He's leaving us…_

The thought of it makes her feel like the wind has been knocked out of her, and staring at him as he slowly turns and walks toward the door to their apartment, it's all she can do to breathe and remain standing.

 _ **Let me out! Remove the Rosario NOW!**_

The jewel in her own Rosario shining Outer Moka doesn't even hear her other self demanding action, she can only watch as Tsukune stops at the door, her fears collapsing on her shoulders as his hand touches the knob.

"You would throw everything we had, the life we could've shared to fuck a werewolf…" He pauses a moment, Moka opening her mouth to say no when his next action shocks her to her core, hurting far more than any pain she had ever felt. "CRACK!" Is the sound that resounds in their small one bedroom one bathroom appartment that they had shared together in another life. Or that's what it had felt like for Tsukune right now, he still couldn't believe all that had transpired in the past hour alone.

Ripping the door open Tsukune tosses it aside. Simply not caring about the damage as he storms out of the apartment. His former mate and lover staring in disbelief at what she's seeing, so completely stunned by the entire scene that she can't act, until Tsukune disappears from her sight. Her former lover figuratively and literally walking away from her and the relationship they once shared.

"Tsukune…" Moka finally speaks aloud, tears in her eyes at the mess left by her departing mate. Holding her stinging cheek, he hadn't slapped her hard enough to actually really hurt her, but hard enough to make his point, and feeling the stinging in her cheek, she definitley got the message.

 _"You ruined something I held very sacred..."_

 _ **What are you doing just standing there? If he didn't hold back he could've killed Gin and it's impossible to know who he's alerted to our presence here! You**_ **have** _**to get Gin out of here before the humans take him to one of their hospitals and examine him!**_

 _But Tsukune…_

 _ **He will be fine!**_ Her Inner self growls in annoyance. _**He is able and as long as he doesn't remove his seal in front of anyone no one will notice that he's anything but a normal human! If you don't**_ **do something** _**then our existence will be revealed and our relationship with our mate will be the least of our worries!**_

Hearing the truth in her Inner self's thoughts Outer Moka nods, steadying her own nerves she runs to the now empty door frame and looks outside. Finding Gin's body lying on the ground unmoving but still breathing Moka dashes back inside. Grabbing her phone from the counter she opens it, the number for the special medical service set on speed dial, her finger finding the number and the phone automatically dialing the proper hospital that can save her werewolf friend's life.

 _Tsukune, I promise that I'll come looking for you, but I have to protect our secret first, wait for me…_

 **XXX**

Sitting in the park 15 minutes away from his former apartment Tsukune can feel his rage beginning to settle. The torrent of raw anger pulling back; his own demonic power no longer churning inside of him like an inferno searching for something to destroy. With every step away from the apartment Tsukune can feel his anger fade and as he sits there with his head hung low and his wrists on his knees the rage slowly flickers and dies. He glances at his watch, noting mentally that it's been 45 minutes since the arrival and subsequent ejection of Gin from his former apartment. Tsukune could hear sirens in the distance not too long ago, the sirens no doubt belonging to an ambulance called by Moka or some other witness to Tsukune's act of retribution against his former sempai.

 _She would call for an ambulance, uncaring bitch…_

Dressed in a plain t shirt and jeans and wearing his seal Tsukune appears to any passerby as nothing more than a normal human. Fortunately for him the park is practically deserted at this time of night, and crime isn't a problem in the neighborhood that he and Moka used to live in.

Thinking back on it now Tsukune feels an emptiness in him that he's never felt before. Sitting there he remembers all the happy times, their vampire mating ceremony, moving into the apartment with her, the time the two of them spent as newlyweds. He realizes that to Inner Moka, the real Moka, it was never real, never anything more than a façade meant to appease not only him but also her pink haired Outer self.

 _It was all a lie, all she ever really loved was her pride…_

The thought leaves him feeling empty inside, like he's a shell of his former self, but he clenches his hands into fists feeling the rage from before come back, nowhere near as strong and nowhere near as sudden, but it is there. He can feel it bubbling within him, giving him direction when all he feels otherwise is empty and numb.

 _Go to her family, tell them what's happened. Her father will be furious to know she would ever consider having children with a wolf. It will embarrass her that she slept with him, and it will give her what she deserves._

Standing up Tsukune knows that it simply won't be that easy as going to her father and asking for a divorce. He will have to explain why and no doubt she will be called to refute the allegations he'll be spreading but what he's saying _is_ the truth. She had sex with a werewolf and plans to tarnish their precious family line with a half breed, and her father will _never_ stand for that.

Walking toward a pay phone Tsukune stops at a nearby trash can, his hand reaching into his pocket he withdraws his wallet and opens it. Grabbing the picture in the special holder and holding it in his right hand he stares down at it a moment, taking all of it in.

The image is of the two of them during a day they spent at the zoo together. It was his idea and Moka had agreed because they had nothing else to do and she'd never been to a zoo before. They both laughed and enjoyed themselves that day, and that night they'd made love together like they had so many times before.

 _Gone, dust in the wind._ A voice in his mind whispers, his hand wrapping around the photo and crushing it before he tosses it into the trash. Grabbing some money from his wallet before closing it he returns it to his pocket as he strides to the bank of three pay phones.

Slipping the proper amount of money into the phone Tsukune's hand dials the number he's long ago memorized, telling himself then that he would never need to dial it and should never for a moment even consider it, but everything is different now…

 _Moka would be furious if she knew…_

The thought brings a slight smile to his face as the phone rings.

 **XXX**

Ria's personal cell phone rings, the sharp cheep of the phone loud in the warm air of the hotel room. Reaching out Ria grasps the device and looks at the screen, wondering to herself who could possibly be calling her at this time of night. Her father is busy with a meeting of the Vampire Elders and both Kahlua and Kokoa are busy working for their father's company Fairy Tale. Neither her younger sister Moka nor Moka's mate Tsukune ever calls her and they are the only other people who know the number.

Opening the phone Ria answers it neutrally, the idea that it could be one of those people calling her from a foreign phone crossing her mind as she raises the device to her ear.

"Sekitan Ria."

The line is quiet for a moment, and then Tsukune's voice comes through the small speaker.

"Ria-san…" He finally speaks, and Ria's eyebrows rise in surprise, Tsukune _never_ calls her willingly.

"Oh me oh my, is there something I can do for you brother dear?" Ria asks sweetly, feeling the man beneath her shift his dick inside her. The human surprised that she can speak on the phone without even a hint of arousal in her voice.

"Something has happened, and I would really appreciate it if you would come pick me up and bring me back to the castle, Ria-san." Tsukune says in a low voice, his tone hollow and lifeless. "Please don't speak about this to Moka."

Ria blinks in surprise, Tsukune's last statement confirming for her that something has in fact happened between her sister and her mate. Smiling to herself Ria speaks in a sweet loving tone, like an older sister who actually cares about her younger brother-in-law as more than a tool to hurt her younger half sister.

"Of course I can do that brother dear." Ria says as the human continues to thrust into her, barely causing any feeling from her loins as he continues on his quest for orgasm. "Where can I find you?"

"I'm in the park fifteen minutes from the apartment complex."

"I know the one. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

He hangs up then and Ria closes the flip phone, looking down at the dark haired human beneath her she feels her lips curl in a smile, her fangs glinting in the low light. She opens her mouth wide and leans down, chomping on his neck and tearing his skin open with her teeth sucking the delicious warm liquid down her throat like it's the nectar of life. The man screams in sudden agony, his arms grabbing her by the shoulders to push her off but Ria grabs him by the back of neck, holding onto him like a primal animal sucking the man dry as quickly as his still beating heart can pump the blood to the wound.

In less than five minutes he's been sucked dry and Ria pulls away from his neck. Grinning down at the now drained human body before her she gets off the bed, grabbing her nearby underwear and putting it on before she gets dressed. Pulling her dress and neck to toe covering outfit on in less then two minutes she turns away from her handiwork and picks up her purse and phone from the end table before walking toward the door. Flipping the phone open Ria dials the number for the special cleaning service her father provides for their family. Her thoughts focus on Tsukune and what could've possibly happened between him and his mate to force him to call her as a man answers the phone and Ria prepares to deal with the corpse.

 **XXX**

Sitting on the bench in the park, Tsukune's mind keeps coming back to the events of this night, and the ramifications inherent in them.

 _I was never anything more than her pet, and she never wanted anything more than an obedient little servant to please her and tell her how great and powerful she is and to placate her and bend over backwards for her. That's all I ever was to her, just a well treated pet or her servant…_

The thought at first hurt him to even think it, and two months ago he would've dismissed it out of hand as impossible, but sitting there thinking that over and over he becomes numb to the pain it causes. Eventually he only feels a numb acceptance of the truth. That he simply never was her lover and she never truly loved him.

 _Her pride was always what mattered to her._

The sound of an engine pulls him from his thoughts, and he looks up to see a black limo pulling up on the path in front of him. The car stops with its rear doors directly in front of him. The door on his side opens and Tsukune can smell Moka's older sister Ria the woman who forced him into her bed and threatened to expose his human family to her father Lord Akashiya unless Tsukune became a mated pair with her. He'd barely been able to get out of that, and only did it by going to Akashiya and telling him the truth of his former status and saying that he is now a member of the Shuzen family and is only maintaining a relationship with the Aono's for appearances sake. Even though it had been a lie Akashiya had believed him and Tsukune once and for all removed any and all blackmail material from Ria's possession.

Standing up he slowly approaches the rear door of the limo, slipping inside he closes the door behind him. He takes note that Ria sits in the rear forward facing seats, so Tsukune takes a seat setting perpendicular to her with his back against the passenger side wall of the car.

The car glides into motion, and Ria looks him over for a moment after he sits down, taking in his sealed form she remembers the many times she slept with him in that state, and how much it pleased her to feel his cock ramming up into her. The elder vampiress unable to keep a slight smile from her face at the memory.

"Oh me oh my it's rather rare to see you in true form brother dear." Ria says sweetly, taking in the lost look in Tsukune's eyes, the slouch in his walk from the bench to the car.

 _Something did happen indeed…_

He's dressed in a t shirt and jeans, and looks completely unassuming with his seal on his left wrist.

"It's nice to see you too." He mumbles hollowly, and Ria remembers everything: his tone, his words, everything, filing it all away like positioning the pieces of a chess game for the final killing stroke.

"We're heading back to the castle brother dear." Ria says matter of factly, and Tsukune nods toward her, his eyes still fixed on the window across from him.

"Thank you, Ria-san." He says formally, never once looking at her.

"If something is bothering you brother dear I would happily listen if you want to talk?" Ria offers sweetly, her tone sincere and comforting but even in his current emotional state Tsukune remembers who he's talking to and he recognizes one of her lures for gathering information.

"It isn't something I want to do discuss." Tsukune avoids the question, and Ria keeps her face neutral, shrugging indifferently.

 _I'll find out sooner or later…_

"Is Akashiya-sama home?" Tsukune asks flatly. "I need to speak with him, it's important."

"Father is unfortunately away for tonight, but he will return tomorrow morning and you are more than welcome to stay at the castle until he returns." Ria answers him, keeping her questions to herself. "The castle is your home anytime you wish to live there, brother dear."

Tsukune is silent at that, and Ria can see she struck a chord when she spoke about living arrangements and she quickly files the seemingly useless information away, her next question on her lips before Tsukune can say anything. "What is it you wish to speak to Father about? He will want to know the reason for your sudden and unexpected return and it is my duty to tell him."

Tsukune looks at her a long moment, gauging the question and thinking about what to say in response to that. He knows that it's another attempt to garner information, but it is also true that it is Ria's duty as their father's right hand to apprise him of any business concerning the family that he isn't aware of.

"I want my bond with Moka abolished." Tsukune says flatly, and Ria is surprised by the words, blinking twice she looks him over, searching for a sign of deceit but she doesn't find any.

"Are you joking brother dear?" Ria asks cautiously, and Tsukune's face remains serious, not a flicker of doubt in him as he speaks.

"No, I'm not." He confirms for her, and the opposing pieces on the board begin to take shape for the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa.

Ria can't help but laugh, raising her hand to her face to cover her lips she giggles joyously, the news making her feel exalted.

"Oh me oh my, what did my dear younger sister do to deserve that brother dear?" Ria asks, suppressing her own laughter.

Tsukune looks at her seriously, his eyes never once flinching away as he meets her gaze, staring into her dark eyes without fear or hesitation.

"That is between Akashiya-sama and me." He answers frostily, and Ria sighs, still smiling in spite of Tsukune's answer.

"As you wish brother dear, I'll find out sooner or later."

 **XXX**

Standing in the bedroom of the apartment she shared with Tsukune Moka looks herself over once more in the bedroom mirror. No longer is she dressed in the cocktail dress she wore to welcome Gin but instead a white t shirt and jeans. She's already called for a special ambulance and made sure that Gin was picked up by the ambulance before returning to her apartment and showering before changing clothes. Walking through the door to the apartment proper it's like walking into the aftermath of a disaster, the door ripped off the hinges, the hole in the wall created by Gin. Her gaze travels to the counter top where Tsukune's keys and ring still rest and just behind the counter where his cell phone fell.

Walking toward the counter Moka picks the wedding band up, looking at the ring that's nearly identical to the one on her left ring finger. Turning the band in her finger she can see the words 'T and M' engraved on the inside of the band, and she sighs as she wraps her hand around the ring, closing her eyes solemnly.

 _He's left us, left his ring, his keys and even his phone._

 _ **He hasn't left he's just angry. He will come back in time and he will apologize for his stupidity and we can work together to get things back to how they should be.**_

 _I don't think he's coming back. We need to go look for him._

 _ **We can't go look for him! If we go looking for him then it makes us look weak and**_ **HE** _**is the one who needs to come back to us!**_

 _He was angry when he left and-_

 _ **Tsukune is wrong and he needs time to realize that! Once he does he'll return and apologize.**_

Slipping the ring into her pocket Moka looks toward the counter and stares at the keys still sitting there. Walking to the counter Moka walks around and picks up the phone lying on the ground, checking the phone in vain hoping to see Tsukune has called it, but the phone has not rung since Tsukune left it here. Setting the phone down on the counter Moka stares down at the keys and phone, feeling solemn and depressed.

 _He's left his ring and phone and everything, what if he doesn't come back?_

 _ **He**_ **WILL** _**come back we are vampire mates and he owes us his life. If not for us he would've died in Youkai.**_

 _Of all the fights we've had this one is the worst._

 _ **We have pushed him away but he will return. Our relationship has survived Ria and her meddling it will survive this.**_

 _Ria didn't leave him a choice, she forced him into her bed. We called Gin willingly to our bed that we were supposed to share with just Tsukune._

 _ **We didn't have a choice! Tsukune forced us to do what we did this is**_ **his** _**fault! We were only doing what we threatened to do if he didn't yield and if he hadn't interfered then we'd**_ **still** _**be having sex right now!**_

Shaking her head Outer Moka sighs aloud.

 _I never wanted this…_

 _ **Neither did I. If Tsukune had merely relented this never would've happened…**_

As if on cue Tsukune's phone rings, and Moka grabs at it frantically opening it without thinking hoping that it's her mate on the other end of the line, it isn't.

"Tsukune!" Moka answers the phone, and it isn't her mate that answers her.

"Ah, Moka-chan! My son must be indisposed at the moment. Well, you can answer my question too. Are the two of you still coming over here for dinner tomorrow night?" Tsukune's mother, Aono Kasumi asks curiously.

"We…" Moka mutters, remembering what Tsukune's mother is talking about.

 _We were supposed to come over to his house tomorrow night for dinner_ …

 _ **Tell her everything is fine and that we will be there. Tsukune will return by the end of the night and everything will be fine by tomorrow, so there's no reason for her to know that anything's happened.**_

 _But what if he doesn't come back? What if he means to leave us and he calls her and tells her we're getting a divorce?_

 _ **He won't. We're bound and married.**_

"Moka-chan?" Kasumi's voice comes from the speaker, and Outer Moka blinks in surprise, making a decision.

"We had a fight." Moka answers her. "Something came up and he needed some time to think about things."

"Where is he?" Kasumi asks curiously, and Moka shakes her head.

"I don't know. He hasn't been home in over an hour and I haven't gone looking."

"He hasn't been home and you haven't gone looking!" Kasumi asks incredulously.

"He…He needed time to think, and I wanted to give it to him."

"Well, go look for him!" Kasumi growls anxiously. "I'll call all of our relatives and see if he's contacted them."

"Please call me if you hear anything, I have his phone and if I find him I'll have him call you."

"You better." Kasumi mutters before hanging up and Moka closes the phone, ignoring her Inner self's earlier protests.

Grabbing his keys she grabs her own phone and her own set of keys before walking to the now open door, not even thinking about how to secure their former apartment before she sniffs, searching for

Tsukune's scent.

 _Just stay put Tsukune, I'll find you soon!_

 **XXX**

The limo pulls to a stop in front of Castle Akashiya and Ria is the first to step out with Tsukune close behind. Walking toward the front door Tsukune is careful to keep his eyes on Ria as she turns around, looking down at him carefully.

"Until Akashiya-sama returns tomorrow morning it is just you and I Tsukune-darling."

Tsukune looks away from her, not in the mood for her advances even with everything that's happened to him.

"I would like a guest room, it's late and I'd like to get some sleep, and please don't call me darling. I've told you already that I'm not interested in you romantically and even after everything that's happened to me I'm still not interested in you."

"Are you sure Tsukune-darling?" Ria asks, stepping forward into his personal space, putting herself close to him and putting her gloved hand on his arm. "If you have sex with me I promise I'll take good care of you, and Moka will absolutely hate you for it."

Tsukune shakes his head, taking a step back away from the older vampiress.

"Please prepare a guest room." Tsukune says again.

"You would have a _much_ better time with me Tsukune-darling, especially since you aren't wearing your ring."

Looking down at his left hand Tsukune slaps his right hand over it, trying to cover the absence of his

wedding ring on his left hand.

"Please have a guest room prepared Ria-san." Tsukune insists, and Ria finally relents.

"As you wish." Ria finally concedes with a sigh.

The two of them walk into the castle proper, and Tsukune and Ria are both greeted by a group of ten maids, servants lined up shoulder to shoulder to greet the right hand of Akashiya and his only son.

"Greetings Ria-sama, Tsukune-sama." The maids say in perfect unison.

"Take Tsukune to a guest room." Ria orders them, and one of them a blonde blue eyed woman nods obediently.

"As you wish, Ria-sama." The woman agrees.

"Thank you Ria-san." Tsukune thanks her, and Ria shrugs her shoulders.

"I have things to do anyway." She says dismissively, and Tsukune walks away to be shown to a guest room.

Watching him walk away Ria puts her hand on her hip, smiling inside as his back recedes down the hall.

 _Something has happened between you and my sister Tsukune, and I will find out what._

 **XXX**

Following the maid Tsukune just puts one foot in front of the other, trying desperately not to think about everything that's happened and everything that he's lost.

"This is it Tsukune-sama." The maid says, opening a door to a sparsely decorated guest room.

"Thank you." Tsukune offers to her as he steps into the dark room, his vampire eyes adjusting to the low light almost instantly.

"Have a good rest Tsukune-sama, if you need anything don't hesitate to ring and summon one of us."

"I will." Tsukune assents before closing the door.

Turning around Tsukune walks to the bed and flops onto it, feeling totally exhausted by the events of the day, and wanting nothing more then to just go to sleep and forget everything that's happened.

 **XXX**

Standing in the park near the apartment Outer Moka looks around curiously. She followed Tsukune's scent all the way here, and now she can't seem to follow it any farther.

 _And what is Ria's scent doing here? She shouldn't even be in the country._

Opening her phone on a hunch Moka dials her elder sister. The phone rings twice and then her elder sister greets her coldly.

"Yes sister dear?" Ria answers the phone.

"Tsukune and I had a fight…" Moka begins, and she can almost see her older sister grin at her on the other end of the connection.

"Really? I had no idea. You and Tsukune always seem to be the picture of happiness, what happened between you that you would call me?"

"That business is between Tsukune and me." Moka answers quickly.

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I'm in the park near our apartment and I can faintly smell your scent. Were you here to pick Tsukune up?"

"Why no dear sister. I haven't been anywhere near that park and I have no idea how my scent got

there."

 _ **That's got to be a lie. The problem is we don't have any proof to call her on it.**_

"Have you seen Tsukune Ria, tell me?" Moka insists.

"I haven't heard from your mate in weeks and I haven't seen him in three times as long." Ria assures her.

"How can I trust you?" Moka asks suspiciously.

"I swear I haven't heard from your mate." Ria says with a sigh. "The moment I hear from him I'll call you sister dear."

"I don't trust you Ria." Moka says matter of factly.

"Oh please sister dear." Ria says sarcastically. "I've put my machinations against you and your mate to bed years ago."

"Please call me if you hear from him."

"I will dear sister." Ria says before hanging up the phone.

 _ **We can't trust her. Tsukune probably went running to Ria to have sex with her again to try and get back at us.**_

 _We don't know that… It's possible that he just went out for a walk and right now he's back at the apartment waiting to talk to us._

 _ **I wouldn't bet on it. He can't just up and disappear, and since his scent just disappeared it's obvious he got transportation to go somewhere.**_

 _It's possible… Unless you have some idea as to where he might be all we can do is go home and wait._

 **XXX**

"Yes my daughter?" Shuzen Akashiya Issa answers his phone.

Standing in her room in the castle Ria holds her phone to her ear, keeping her tone even and crisp.

"Tsukune has just returned to the castle and he is seeking an absolution of his bond with Moka."

"And why is he asking to be separated from Moka?" Issa asks inquisitively, and Ria shrugs her shoulders.

"He would not tell me Akashiya-sama." Ria answers him curtly.

"I'll speak to him immediately as soon as I return tomorrow morning." Issa explains for her, and Ria scoffs on the inside.

 _Of course you would. Tsukune is Moka's mate after all…_ Ria begrudgingly thinks.

"I will have Tsukune ready to greet you tomorrow morning Akashiya-sama." Ria continues curtly, and on the other end of the conversation Issa nods approvingly.

"I'll be returning at 9 A.M tomorrow." He explains for her.

"We'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I find being able to take on a daunting challenge such as this fanfiction, because DarkSword, and Mistress have a author style that rivals a few good books I've read. So this is going to be a rather daunting challenge to take on. Along with the fact, that some of these chapters here are as long as some of the fanfictions I have posted in total. Ha ha ha, though I will do my best. So I hope you guys bear with me, as I go through this, also I'd like to thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this adaptation of mine. I will also be releasing two chapters a week. So you guys aren't left wanting that badly, along with the fact there are 50 chapters. The faster I re-read and edit them, the faster I can actually get new content out.**

 **Anyway, lets get started huh?**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents

"Oh Gin!" Moka moans in ecstasy.

Gin thrusts forward, plowing into Moka and drilling his body into hers while the pink haired vampire moans in pleasure, the walls of her vagina gripping him and sucking him back in every time he pulls back, Moka's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusts into her, her sweat soaked back pressed against the sheets.

"It feels so good; I'm going to cum inside you soon Moka-chan." Gin pants as he continues to pound his cock into her body.

Standing next to the bed, Tsukune can see everything as his mate and the woman he loved with all his heart is violated in every way possible, and he tries to move, to say something or take off his Rosario and smash his former senpai's face in but his body won't respond. He can do nothing but stand there and watch as Gin continues to thrust, his moans and the moans of his former mate coming closer and closer to climax.

"I'm going to cum Moka-chan…" Gin pants, and Moka's legs wrap tighter around his waist.

"Yes, cum inside me! Give me your child! Make me pregnant!"

His eyes popping open Tsukune screams, sitting up in the bed Tsukune can feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he looks around to see that he's back in the guest room at castle Akashiya, and he remembers _everything_ that happened, and that he must've just been dreaming.

"Just a dream." Tsukune tells himself, taking a deep breath and blowing it out again.

He can feel his body trembling at the still vivid image of the dream, and Tsukune takes another deep breath, steadying his nerves. Lowering his hand to the sheets he can feel the sweat soaked into them, and a quick glance at the pillow shows a wet stain where his head had been moments before.

 _That's just what Moka wanted, what she was doing while I was in the next room…._

 _ **Knock, knock**_

Someone knocks on the door to his room, and Tsukune looks up, calling out to the unknown knocker.

"Enter."

The door opens to reveal a woman dressed in a maid uniform with a suit hung over her arm. She walks into the room, ducking her head in respect.

"Akashiya-sama will be returning soon, and he has requested that you be there along with Ria-sama to greet him when he returns." The maid informs him.

Tsukune nods, throwing off the blankets of the bed and standing up. He's still dressed in the same t shirt and jeans he left the apartment in, and he never bothered to get undressed before just flopping onto the bed and barely bothering to crawl under the blanket before he went to sleep.

"I understand." Tsukune says neutrally as he takes off his shirt.

With the maid's assistance Tsukune changes from the street clothes into the three piece charcoal suit she has draped over her arm. Once he's done he checks his Rosario bracelet, making sure that it's in easy reach should he need it before smoothing the front of the suit, looking himself over while the maid runs a comb through his hair.

"I'm finished." She says before stepping back as Tsukune turns around he nods toward her, smiling amicably.

"Thank you." He says earnestly, and the maid tilts her head to the side in an obvious offer.

"Are you thirsty Tsukune-sama?" She asks, and Tsukune can feel his hunger respond to the maid's generous offer.

"Thank you." He says again before he steps forward.

Grabbing the woman around her shoulders he leans in and sinks his teeth into her neck. The woman stifled a yelp of pain, and Tsukune can taste her blood flowing down his throat. Her blood isn't as good as a human's, but it isn't as bitter as a goblin or an orc. After a few moments Tsukune releases her, pulling his fangs from her neck he steps back, nodding toward the woman again.

"Thank you." He says again.

"Think nothing of it Tsukune-sama. It is my duty to serve. Ria-sama will be waiting for you in the main hall by the front door."

Nodding toward the maid she quickly bows to him, excusing herself and leaving him alone in the guest room.

 _At least Ria didn't come here to try and dress me herself…_

Walking out of the guest room Tsukune heads for the front door, his arms at his sides, taking deep breaths as he walks through the castle hall. Opening the door to the main hall Tsukune quickly spots Ria standing near the door, dressed in a long high necked dress with sleeves and gloves, even her feet are covered, the only exposed skin on her body a portion of her neck and all of her face.

Walking toward her Tsukune exhales a low breath; forcing himself to look calm and unaffected, in spite of the fact that he can still remember the way Ria treated him and tried to break him and Moka apart.

 _In the end she got her wish, though ironically she didn't have anything to do with it._

"Good morning Ria-san." Tsukune greets her formally, tilting his head toward her in respect.

"Oh me oh my Tsukune, I really would prefer it if you spoke to me less formally. You are my little brother after all."

Her words send a shiver down his spine.

"I won't forget what you did to me and what you tried to do." Tsukune says flatly.

Shaking her head Ria clicks her tongue dismissively.

"Oh me oh my you still look at me like that even after Moka has done something to you to offend you so deeply that you would run from her and call me."

"I intend to keep what happened between Moka-san and me between Akashiya-sama and me. I would rather not broadcast it to the world."

"I am his shield and his sword Tsukune, Father keeps nothing from me and he will tell me eventually."

"That is his choice, Ria-san." Tsukune responds formally, turning toward the door. "Please do not get involved in what's happening."

The older vampire scoffs at the request, dismissing it out of hand.

"All my life I have never been treated the way Moka has been by our father, after everything that I've done he's never once loved me like he has her, and how does my little sister repay that love? She spits in his face and acts like a spoiled child!"

"It isn't Moka-san's fault that your father loves her more than he loves you." Tsukune says matter of factly.

"Oh me oh my, even now after she's offended you so deeply you still defend her." Ria says with a shake of her head.

"Well, she was never happy with me, and far be it from me to hold her down."

Looking at her Tsukune immediately regrets saying that, and he can see the gears turning in the older vampire's head.

 _The way he said that, it makes it sound as if she cheated on him…_ Ria thinks to herself, eying him critically.

After a moment it clicks, and Ria is suddenly sure that that's exactly what Moka did, she cheated on him.

"Oh me oh my! She cheated on you didn't she?" Ria half asks, and the look that comes to Tsukune's eyes cinches it as much as his solemn nod. "Oh me oh my what did she do to you brother dear, have some fun with some girls and not let you join in?"

Tsukune looks away from her.

"That is between me and Akashiya-sama." Tsukune says again, and Ria stifles a laugh.

"As you wish brother dear." Ria finally assents, striding toward the door.

Following Ria outside the two vampires walk down the steps as an old fashioned horse drawn carriage pulls up in front of the castle. A man dressed in a servant's uniform dismounts from the driver's position, and Tsukune can smell that the 'man' is actually a goblin in a human disguise. The driver strides to the rear door of the carriage and opens it, bowing to the occupant while he holds the door open. First an old fashioned cane emerges from the carriage, then a tall man with dark hair and regal eyes steps out of the carriage. Around his right wrist attached to a bracelet is a silver Rosario nearly identical to Tsukune and Ria's. Dressed in a suit complete with a red velvet lined cape the man looks every bit the part of an aristocrat as he steps down and onto the ground. Both Tsukune and Ria drop to one knee in respect, lowering their heads toward the master of Castle Akashiya.

"My children, it is good to see you both." He greets them warmly, motioning with his left hand for them to rise. "Stand and embrace me."

Both Tsukune and Ria rise to their feet, and Ria is the first to step forward. Akashiya opens his left arm for her and Ria embraces her father in a warm embrace. Ria steps back after a moment, and Tsukune steps forward, hugging the man in the most open display of affection he's ever been allowed to show to the head of Moka's family. Stepping back Tsukune looks into the older man's eyes and Akashiya stares at him seriously.

"It is my impression that you wish to speak to me about a matter of importance?" Akashiya asks frostily, and Tsukune nods.

"Yes, I would like my bond with Moka absolved immediately." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Blinking once in surprise Akashiya merely nods, starting toward the castle.

"We'll discuss this inside." He says simply, and both Ria and Tsukune nod their agreement.

 **XXX**

 _Tsukune never came home last night… He never tried to contact his family either, Where did he go?_

 _ **It doesn't matter he is immortal and he cannot die.**_

 _That isn't the problem! I care about him and I'm worried about him! I don't want him to end up in jail or on the street alone._

 _ **He cannot leave us, he knows that. He owes us far too much. If not for us he would be dead by now.**_

 _Maybe he would rather be dead now, after what we did…_

 _ **What we did is nothing compared to what Ria has done to us. We got through that and we will get through this.**_

 _Everything that happened with Ria was against his will. He never willingly called her and asked her to have sex with him. Every time she called him and took him from us. We willingly sought someone else to give us a child and brought him into our home._

 _ **Tsukune forced us to do that! We told him that if he wouldn't agree to our way of raising our children then we would find someone else who would and we had to go through with our threat.**_

 _That doesn't make what we did any less hurtful…_

 _ **Yes, we have hurt him, but when he returns he will apologize to us and we will forgive him and our life can get back to how it should be.**_

 _What if he doesn't come back…?_

 _ **Preposterous, he will come back. We are bound and we love each other.**_

 _He might not think that we love him if we're willing to do this to him._

 _ **He and Ria slept with one another on several occasions. We slept with Gin once!**_

 _That's only because he acted to stop it! If he hadn't we would've kept having sex and hurt him even worse._

Sitting on the couch Moka can't bring herself to leave the apartment out of fear that Tsukune might come back and she won't be there to see him. Sitting there she realizes how empty the apartment is when it's just her, and she can smell Tsukune's fading scent even with the door haphazardly set back into the wall and the trash bags taped over the hole made by Gin. Dressed in a t shirt and shorts Moka doesn't know what else to do when her phone rings. Reaching for it Moka feels a burst hope that it might be Tsukune calling her from a payphone, but when she checks the display it isn't Tsukune but instead it's her older sister Ria.

 _ **What does she want?**_

Opening the phone Moka raises the handset to her ear, speaking formally.

"Hello?"

"Hello sister dear." Ria greets her.

"What do you want from me Ria-san?"

"You're being summoned back to the castle by Father, he demands your presence."

"This has something to do with Tsukune doesn't it?" Moka knowingly asks. "Where is he?" Moka asks desperately, and Ria ignores the question.

"I've already left the castle to pick you up, where are you sister?"

"I'm at Tsukune's and my apartment." She answers.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Ria explains and then hangs up the phone.

 _He must've gone back to the castle…_

 _ **He has no doubt called Ria and has gotten our father involved in this…**_

 **XXX**

Standing before Akashiya on his throne Tsukune lowers his head humbly, the large room empty with only Tsukune and Moka's father in the grand throne room.

"There must be a reason for your request, my son." Akashiya says; more statement than question and

Tsukune nods.

"Moka wasn't faithful to me." He says matter of factly. "I see what kind of woman she is now and I refuse to be bound to a woman like her anymore."

"What happened?" Akashiya asks calmly, and Tsukune takes a deep breath.

"Two months ago the subject of children came up between us. She wanted to raise our children purely around your family while I wanted them to have some human influence in their lives. We kept arguing about it and eventually she threatened that if I didn't yield to her will she would find someone else to give her a child. When I continued to deny her she called a werewolf we both know named Gin to our apartment with the intention of bearing the werewolf's child. After he and Moka had sex I removed my Rosario and attacked him and rendered him unconscious."

Akashiya stares at him carefully, measuring each and every detail about him.

"These accusations are very serious." Akashiya says matter of factly and Tsukune nods. "We take vampire lineage very seriously."

"I know, Akashiya-sama." Tsukune speaks in a low voice.

Akashiya shakes his slowly, leaning on his right hand with his right elbow on the arm of his throne.

"If these accusations are true then I seriously overestimated Moka's maturity and whether or not she was ready for a mate."

Tsukune nods solemnly.

"I respectfully ask that my bond with Moka be absolved." He says again when the door to the throne room opens.

Tsukune turns as a woman dressed in a Victorian style red dress walks into the room. She has a red hood pulled up over her head, and Tsukune can tell just from looking at her that she is a very powerful monster. Even with the red jeweled golden Rosario around her neck the woman seems to radiate power and authority, and Tsukune can't even begin to imagine how powerful she would be without her seal.

"Akasha." Akashiya greets the woman as she strides toward the throne.

"Issa." She says curtly, her voice similar to Outer Moka's.

 _Issa, is that his first name?_

"Um, who are you?" Tsukune asks respectfully, and the woman pulls her hood down as she approaches the raised dais the throne sits on.

Pink hair falls from the hood and getting his first clear look at her face Tsukune sucks in a sharp breath in surprise. The woman looks eerily like Outer Moka, her hair, her eyes, the lines of her jaw and face, everything. However, something is very different with her, the aura of power and command coming off of her even in her sealed state is something that not even the silver haired Inner Moka could ever match.

"Aono Tsukune, meet the Dark Lord of this dimension and Moka's mother, Bloodriver Akasha." Akashiya introduces her.

 _Moka's mother!_ Tsukune thinks to himself as he drops to one knee, ducking his head in respect.

"Rise Tsukune." Akasha says pleasantly, a genial smile coming to her pink lips. "I'm glad that I can finally meet the man who won my daughter's heart."

Standing Tsukune shakes his head slowly, frowning at the statement.

"Moka never really loved me, not the same way I love her."

Akasha stares him down, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his statement.

"I have already heard the entire story when you explained it to Issa, and I won't be making a decision until after Moka is given a chance to defend herself against these allegations."

Tsukune scoffs at the suggestion.

"She'll deny everything." He says absolutely. "She'll claim it never happened just to protect herself."

"We have ways of learning the truth Tsukune." Akasha says matter of factly.

"I swear that I'm not making any of this up. I loved Moka with all my soul and I see now that she never meant for me to be a vampire like her, never meant for things to turn out the way they did. She's only gone along with all of this for the sake of protecting her pride and nothing more."

"Her pride?" Akasha asks curiously, and Tsukune mumbles an affirmative.

"Her pride is the most important thing to her." A vice squeezes Tsukune's heart as he says the words, making him feel numb and empty inside. "No matter what I do or say I will always be second to that, she only went along with being mated to me because she couldn't live down the embarrassment of creating a vampire by mistake."

"You honestly believe that's what this all is?" Akasha asks simply, and Tsukune nods.

"I've been nothing more than her pet all the years I've been mated to her. Anytime I stepped out of line she always made me bend to her will, and I thought it was just her way but I see now that she's always meant to push me away."

"You think she would spend five years with you just to push you away?" Akasha asks neutrally.

"What are a mere five years to someone who will live for over five hundred?"

Behind Tsukune Issa smiles approvingly at Tsukune's statement.

"Spoken like a true vampire." He agrees.

"Maybe Moka just got bored with you and wanted a distraction for a few hours?" Akasha offers, ignoring Issa's remark and Tsukune shakes his head.

"If she wants to have flings then she never should've been mated, and never should've allowed a werewolf to try and impregnate her."

"Maybe she just meant to show you your place." Akasha suggests, and again Tsukune shakes his head.

"I can't accept that. If that's all that the sanctity of our bond meant to her then I refuse to be with her another day."

"There is nothing in a vampire bond that says mates must be loyal." Issa offers and Tsukune looks over his left shoulder at Issa, Tsukune's eyes hollow and empty.

"I expect myself to be faithful, how can I go through life not expecting the same of my mate?"

Akasha nods approvingly at Tsukune's sentiment.

"For now you can return to your room Tsukune." Akasha tells him with a sigh. "We will summon you when you're needed again."

"Before I go, I have one question." Tsukune begins as he turns back to Akasha. "If you are the Hades Lord of this dimension, then why haven't I seen you until now?"

"Issa is my herald." Akasha explains for him. "Long ago he and I were mated and he asked me to grant him the responsibility of running the dimension."

"So…you just gave it to him?" Tsukune asks curiously, looking at Akasha and then over his shoulder behind him to Issa.

"We all have our reasons for doing what we do Tsukune." Issa answers him. "Akasha gave me the dimension as her herald, and did so willingly."

"That's right Tsukune." Akasha agrees with him, Tsukune's head turning back to her. "As for why you haven't met me until now, the situation has demanded that I stay away, to ensure not only your safety but the safety of this entire family."

"Then why come out of hiding now?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Akasha smiles at him, the expression motherly and warm.

"I love my daughter Tsukune, and I want her to be happy. How could I stay away knowing that her bond is in peril?"

"If you want Moka to be happy then you'll release us from our bond." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Akasha sighs, closing her eyes and shaking her head before she speaks.

"I won't be making any decisions until my daughter has been given a fair chance to explain her actions." Akasha explains again. "If you have nothing else then you may return to your guest room, we'll summon you when you're needed."

Tsukune nods obediently, dropping to one knee.

"As you wish, Akasha-sama."

 **XXX**

Getting into the back of the limo Moka immediately recognizes her older sister, ducking her head respectfully toward her.

"Hello, Ria-nee-san." Outer Moka greets her elder sister Ria.

Ria looks at the pink haired girl a moment, a twinkle of amusement coming to her eyes before she reaches out and snatches the Rosario from Moka's neck. Immediately demonic energy fills her body, changing her from the demure pink haired girl Tsukune fell in love with to the debutant vampiress that represents Moka's 'true' self.

Opening her red slitted eyes Moka glares angrily at her elder sister, holding her hand out to receive her Rosario.

"Where is Tsukune?" Moka asks angrily.

Ria smiles devilishly at her younger sister, depositing Moka's Rosario in her waiting palm as the limo pulls into motion.

"Oh me oh my dear sister, how rude to not even offer a greeting to your dear elder sister…"

"My other self greeted you." Moka growls in annoyance, sticking her Rosario into her pocket on her shorts. "Now, where is my mate?"

"Haven't you guessed?" Ria grins devilishly, and dread creeps into Moka's stomach at her older sisters question. "Why, he's back at the castle right now, seeking the absolution of your bond to him."

Moka narrows her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"That's a lie." She says dismissively, her outer self shocked into silence.

"Oh?" Ria asks sarcastically. "Don't believe me hmm? Tell me, do you even realize just how deeply you've hurt your precious mate dear sister?"

"Don't talk about Tsukune like you care about him." Moka growls angrily at her half sister. "After

everything you did to try and hurt us you have no right to talk about him."

"You're right, I did do everything I could think of to hurt him and emasculate him, but after everything I did his spirit never wavered. Now though you've done a splendid job of breaking him and doing everything I never could."

"Tsukune isn't broken." Moka growls defiantly.

"Oh really? Tell me dear sister, do you know that he called me last night and asked me specifically to keep it a secret from you?"

Moka merely nods her head in affirmation.

"I expected as much."

"Did you expect that upon returning to the castle I would offer to spend the night with him, and he would solemnly and broken heartedly reject me? Did you expect that he would insist on sleeping in a guest room, rather than the room the two of you shared while you stayed at the castle together?"

"How can I believe anything you say Ria?" Moka huffs, looking away from her sister to put her eyes anywhere but her older sister.

"You think I'm lying? Well think what you want dear sister, but when we return to the castle and you hear from Father that Tsukune doesn't want anything to do with you, don't say I didn't try to warn you."

With that the limo ride falls into uncomfortable silence, and Moka's attention turns inward, her other self no longer silent.

 _He's leaving us! How could I have let you talk me into calling Gin! He doesn't want anything to do with us and we'll never see him again!_

 _ **Stop your blubbering.**_ Inner Moka growls in agitation. _**Ria is a liar and would say and do anything to get what she wants. Even if what she said is true and Tsukune is somehow seeking absolution Father will not simply grant his request without bringing us before him to answer for the allegations and we can use that chance to speak to him and work this out.**_

 _What if he doesn't want to work it out? What if he hates us and doesn't want to see us again!_

 _ **He is just angry. Your worries are pointless, he loves us and after everything Ria has done to us there's no way something as trivial as this will break us apart.**_

 _Ria never gave him a choice! We told him that we didn't want his children and asked another man to give us a baby! I wish I never listened to you!_

 _ **You would rather see our children raised among humans? To go through what we went through growing up? You would condemn them to that?**_

 _We could've compromised, done something else other than what we did…_

 _ **What's done is done. Once I have the chance to talk to Tsukune he will see that seeking absolution was a mistake and he will apologize. Then he will apologize for even coming to the castle and we can return to our home and things can go back to the way they were, as they are meant to be.**_

 _I'm not so sure…_

 _ **You will see. Once we see Tsukune again everything will be fine. He will apologize and we will forgive him, and we'll put this entire incident behind us.**_

"Penny for your thoughts sister dear?" Ria asks, interrupting Moka's internal conversation.

Moka blinks her red eyes, glaring at her mate's former tormentor.

"There is nothing for us to talk about Ria." Moka says dismissively.

"Still think I'm lying to you? Tell me sister, what would I have to gain by lying to you about your mate wanting to be separated from you because you cheated on him?"

"How do you know about that?" Moka snaps, looking at her accusingly and immediately regrets it when she sees Ria smile devilishly.

"So, he wasn't lying after all. Tell me sister, what did you do? Invite some of the girls you knew in Youkai for a little fun and not let Tsukune have any?"

 _She knows we cheated on Tsukune! If she knows then Father knows too!_

 _ **She knows we cheated but doesn't know the details. I doubt that Tsukune told her anything, he doesn't trust her and even after what's happened he won't have forgotten what she's done to him…**_

"What happened between my mate and me is my business Ria, none of yours."

"Oh? Well your mate has gotten Father involved, and whatever it is you've done _will_ come out sooner or later, sister dear."

Crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly, Moka looks away from her elder half sister again.

"Not going to talk? Oh that's all right. I would rather see you admit your dirty little secret in front of Father anyway."

 **XXX**

With the limo rolling to a stop in front of the steps of Castle Akashiya Moka pushes the door open and steps out before the car has even come to a complete stop. Before her sits her family's ancestral home, the castle looking a run down and condemned castle, the look of the broken stones and vine covered walls giving the old building character. Striding toward the steps the silver haired Moka looks every bit the aristocratic debutant as she climbs the steps two at a time, pushing the large double doors open and taking in the grand main hall of her family's ancestral home.

Waiting to greet her in front of the central staircase are six servants, three maids and three butlers. In unison the six servants of the Shuzen family bow their heads toward Moka, and her elder half sister slowly ascends the stairs behind her.

"Akashiya-sama requests your presence in the throne room, Moka-sama, Ria-sama." One of the servants speaks with their head bowed.

"Where is Tsukune?" Moka asks bluntly, stepping toward the servant who spoke. "Where is my mate?"

Standing over the servant the goblin's entire body quakes in fear of the vampiress standing not a foot away from him, glowering down at him in anger.

"I-I do not know Moka-sama!" The goblin blubbers in fear. "Please! All I was told is that Akashiya-sama wants you in his throne room! I have no idea where Tsukune-sama is or if he's even here."

Satisfied that the goblin really doesn't know anything Moka takes a half step back away from the servant, turning toward the door that will take her to her father's throne room. "Thank you. I appreciate your honesty." Moka spares for the servant before she strides away from him toward the doors that will take her to the throne room.

Pushing the double doors open Ria is right behind Moka, her elder sister grinning victoriously. Every fiber of her being consumed with joy that the day Moka finally gets what she deserves not only from her Father but also from her second born mate is finally here. Not to mention that if Tsukune leaves Moka, he'll be available, and sooner or later she'll be able to get her hands on his scrumptious body.

"You do not need to be present when I speak to father Ria." Moka says dismissively as they walk.

"I am Father's shield and sword dear sister. You know that better than anyone. It is my duty to be present and to carry out his will should he deem you in need of punishment."

"I bet you would just love that, wouldn't you?" Moka growls at her. "You've always been jealous that

Father has doted on me more than you."

"You may be his most loved daughter now, but after today I doubt that you'll be enjoying as many of the freedoms you take for granted."

"I will not be involved with Fairy Tale. It's more than enough that Tsukune is working for one of the legitimate branches of the company."

"We'll see, dear sister."

With that the two of them stop before the throne room, and Moka glances at her elder half sister standing next to her, Ria's face set in an emotionless mask.

 _ **She's enjoying this…**_

Pushing the large double doors open the throne room is revealed to Moka again, and she steps inside without hesitation. Striding toward the throne in the far side of the room Moka is surprised to see not only her father sitting on her throne but a second figure standing next to him. Moka quickly takes in the second figure's features, a woman slightly taller then her with long flowing pink hair and eyes of the brightest jade, dressed in a red Victorian style dress with a hood, around her neck a golden Rosario with a red jewel in center.

 _ **M-mother!**_

Outer Moka is silent at the sight of the woman who created her, and Moka breaks into a run, tears at her eyes at the sight of the woman she hasn't seen in over fifteen years and thought was dead.

"Mother!" Moka cries out, throwing herself against Akasha, who embraces her daughter warmly wrapping her arms around Moka's shoulders while the silver haired vampiress sobs into her chest. "Mother, I've missed you! I've missed you so much! Mother! Mother…" Moka sobs the word again and again into Akasha's chest, forgetting about Tsukune and Gin, her bond and everything else that's happened to her with her mother's warm and loving arms wrapped around her.

For her part Ria takes in her first sight of the mother of the woman she's despised ever since she was born with no visible show of emotion. She looks the older woman up and down, taking note of the aura of power around her that Moka doesn't even seem fazed by, and the seal around her neck.

 _Whoever this woman is, she must be an incredibly powerful creature for me to feel her demonic aura even with a seal on her powers._ Ria thinks to herself, walking toward her father and dropping to one knee.

"Akashiya-sama, I've brought Moka as you requested." Ria says obediently, and Issa smiles at his eldest child.

"You don't even allow your own children to call you by your first name Issa?" Akasha asks dryly, and even kneeling Ria blinks in surprise.

 _Issa…?_ Ria thinks to herself, keeping her mouth shut.

"Issa…?" Moka speaks aloud, pulling her face from her mother's chest.

Clearing his throat, Issa takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly.

"My full name is Shuzen Akashiya Issa." He formally introduces himself. "My reasons for having my children refer to me by my middle name can be explained later. However…" He begins, turning his eyes to Moka. "The matter at hand cannot wait. Moka, do you know why you've been brought here?"

Lowering her arms Akasha steps back a step, putting a small amount of distance between her and her daughter. Looking into her mother's eyes Moka nods and then turns her body toward her father, dropping to one knee in respect. "Father, my elder sister informed me that my mate has come here seeking an absolution of the bond between us."

"You don't believe her?" Issa asks neutrally, picking up on Moka's tone as she rises.

"My elder sister is known to frequently lie and has proven in the past that she will say or do anything to

try and hurt me." Moka explains stoically. "So, I am disinclined to believe her when she claims that the man I love wishes to have nothing more to do with me." Issa looks at her neutrally, his own face chiseled from stone.

"It _is_ true Moka." Issa confirms for her, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Tsukune came before me seeking the absolution of your bond. Do you know why he seeks this absolution?"

 _He knows! Tsukune told him and he knows everything!_

 _ **QUIET!**_ Inner Moka snaps at her Outer self, silencing the demure voice in her mind.

"I have no idea why my mate would seek an absolution of our bond." Moka says matter of factly. "We recently had a fight, but it wasn't anything to be separated over."

"Is that so?" Issa asks haughtily "Well then why don't I bring him before me and have him restate his intentions?"

Opening her mouth to say that isn't necessary, Moka quickly closes it again; crossing her arms over her chest she turns her head away dismissively.

"You are lord of this castle Father. You are free to do as you wish."

Issa's eyes narrowed for a moment at the door, as if he was concentrating for a moment on summoning the nearest servant for the task at hand. A few moments later, the large doors leading into the large room itself opened, and a servant walked up to the dias, and bowed in supplication

"Yes Akashiya-sama?"

"Bring Tsukune before me." Issa orders the servant, who nods before standing up straight.

"It will be done, Akashiya-sama."


	3. Chapter 3 - State your intentions

Chapter 3: **State your intentions**

 **A/N: Alright guys, I was feeling a little generous, so here is a third chapter for the week, though I still have to get started on my other fanfictions edits for the month. So don't expect another chapter for this fanfiction this week. Though I will do my best to reply to reviews here, though if I start getting a heavy influx of reviews. I will reply to the most recent ones here in the author's notes. This will be a longer author's note, so if you don't want to read, just skip the bold letters, and you will make it to the beginning of the story chapter.**

" **I'll see you starside guardians" -My name is Byf**

Chapter 3: State Your Intentions

Sitting on the edge of the bed in the guest room Tsukune sighs to himself, looking down at the Rosario on his wrist for about the twentieth time since he was dismissed from the throne room.

 _How long has it been since I got back here? Minutes, hours? I have no idea. I took off my watch when I put on this suit and I can't find it now that I'm back here…_

It's then that there's a knock at the door, and Tsukune looks up, blinking in surprise at the sudden knock.

"Enter." Tsukune calls out.

The door opens, revealing a goblin servant dressed in a butler's uniform standing in the doorway.

"Tsukune-sama, Akashiya-sama requests your presence in his throne room." The goblin informs him, and Tsukune nods.

"Thank you." He says politely and the servant nods, bowing to him.

"Please excuse me."

The servant steps away from the door and disappears from Tsukune's sight. Standing up Tsukune sighed heavily, feeling drained by recent events. Walking to the door he opens it and steps out into the hall, inhaling another breath and closing his eyes to steady his nerves.

 _ **I can't even begin to imagine what I'm going to walk into when I get to the throne room. Isn't too hard to figure that she's denied everything I've said and now they're calling me to find the truth.**_

Walking down the hall Tsukune opens the door to the main hall, catching a whiff of Moka's scent as he walks across the grand hall. Stopping at the double doors leading to the opposite wing Tsukune sighs again, truly not looking forward to seeing his wife again, the scent of Inner Moka impossible to miss as he opens the door and walks into the hall. Striding toward the throne room Tsukune gathers his nerve, flexing his fingers open and closed in morbid anticipation he stops at the door, taking another breath and blowing it out again before he pushes the door open as steady as he will ever be given the situation.

Walking into the throne room Tsukune quickly makes out the four vampires standing at the opposite end of the room. Issa sits on his throne, with Ria on his immediate right. Opposite Ria on Issa's left stands Akasha, and in front of Akasha near the edge of the dais stands the silver haired Inner Moka dressed in a sleeveless white blouse and blue shorts. She stands with her arms crossed over her chest, and Tsukune immediately looks away from her. Fixing his eyes on Issa Tsukune crosses the long walk from the door to the raised dais, stopping at the foot of the platform and dropping to one knee, lowering his head in respect.

The entire time Akasha watches her daughter carefully, noticing the open surprise on the debutant vampire's face that her mate and husband won't even spare a glance at her.

 _He won't look at her huh? I guess it's to be expected, if she really did seek another man then he's probably disgusted with her._

"You summoned me Akashiya-sama?" Tsukune asks respectfully, and he can feel Moka's eyes on him, questioning why he won't even look at her.

"Yes Tsukune." Issa begins, Tsukune still kneeling at the bottom of the dais. "You've been summoned because your mate refuses to speak about your relationship, claiming that the matter is between the two of you. As such I would have you once again state your purpose for coming here."

"Gladly." Tsukune pauses, closing his eyes and licking his lips to wet them. "I wish for the bond between myself and my mate Akashiya Moka broken and absolved immediately."

The entire room falls into silence, and Moka's eyes go wide in surprise in disbelief, unable to believe that her husband and the man she loves doesn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"Tsukune, what is the meaning of…" Moka begins, only to be cut off by her father.

"Speak when you are spoken to, Moka." Issa reprimands her, and Moka closes her mouth, nodding solemnly toward her father in respect.

"Now rise Tsukune, and tell us all why you seek this absolution." Issa continues, and Tsukune rises to his feet, his eyes fixed on Moka's father.

"Moka sought the seed of werewolf over me intentionally to try and sire a child." Tsukune explains in a cold, emotionless voice.

Issa's lips curl slightly at the cold, heartless tone in Tsukune's voice, and Ria can't help but grin victoriously.

 _ **At last, Moka is finally getting what she rightfully deserves!**_ Ria thinks to herself.

Issa turns his eyes from Tsukune to Moka, his face and the face of Moka's mother both chiseled from stone for all the emotion they show their daughter. Looking at Moka the proud vampiress meets her father's gaze, staring him down in spite of the difference not only in their standing but also their strength.

"Is this true Moka, did you take a werewolf to your bed for the express purpose of siring a child?" Issa asks heartlessly, and Moka looks at Tsukune, her mate and husband still refusing to even look at her.

Looking at her father she can't see a trace of compassion or caring in the eyes or on the face of either her father or her absentee mother.

"It wasn't meant to go that far." Moka insists.

"That was not the question Moka." Issa rebukes her. "Now, did you or did you not seek the seed of a werewolf?"

Looking at her Father and then her Mother Moka opens her mouth to answer and then closes it again. The silver haired vampiress is silent for a few moments, obviously trying to find a way to answer the question that doesn't incriminate her.

"Yes." Moka finally admits with a solemn nod of her head, and Tsukune blinks in surprise at her honesty. "Gin had to go to the hospital because of what Tsukune did to him."

"A fitting punishment for sleeping with a mated vampire without consent." Ria comments approvingly.

"'Gin?'" Issa asks curiously, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "So, you refer to dogs by their names now?"

 _ **Damn…I shouldn't have used his name.**_

"He was a friend I met in Youkai Academy Father." Moka explains to her parents. "He proved to be a loyal companion and stood with us through all the trials Tsukune and I faced during our tenure at the Academy." She admitted, her father's expression remaining the same, signaling that she had dug her grave, now all she had to do was lie in it.

"I take it there is some reason you chose this werewolf in particular Moka?" Issa asks inquisitively.

"He was a friend and the first person who came to mind and I figured it was better to sleep with him then to choose a random stranger on the street."

"Tch…" Tsukune scoffs dismissively, and Moka spins her head toward him, glaring angrily at him.

"Your mate believes you are doing this as part of a single, ongoing attempt to try and push him away from you Moka." Akasha speaks for the first time, and Moka looks at her mother scandalously, seeing the serious expression on her mother's face she looks back to her mate with open surprise on her face.

"Is that true Tsukune?" Moka asks in astonishment.

"It is." Tsukune confirms for her, his eyes never once looking at her. "Moka, the only thing you love is your pride; you never meant to turn me into a vampire and only bound yourself to me to avoid the embarrassment of admitting that you _accidentally_ turned a _human_."

"You honestly think that?" Moka asks again, and Tsukune nods.

"I do."

"Look at me and say that Tsukune." Moka insists.

Tsukune turns his gaze to Moka, his eyes filled with vehemence and hate.

"I believe that you never wanted me as mate or another vampire. All I ever was to you was a distraction for your other self, and that is the only reason you kept me around. You would've been happier if I'd turned into a ghoul or if your blood had killed me." He says in a calm, matter of fact tone, like he doesn't even care about her anymore.

 _ **Tsukune…no…don't say that…**_ Outer Moka cries in Moka's mind.

 _ **He's being so heartless, and that look in his eyes, I've never seen it before…**_

"I loved you Akashiya-san." He spits her name in contempt. "I would've given my life for you if you wanted, all you had to do was ask, but instead you chose to toss me aside like a piece of garbage so you can fuck around with a man I considered to be my friend." He spit out, venom clear in as day in his voice, holding nothing but hatred for the man he had sent through a wall and to the hospital.

Moka immediately glares at her elder sister, pointing at Ria accusingly.

"You're the one who did this!" Moka growls at Ria, her demonic aura flaring in rage. "You put these ridiculous ideas in his mind and…" She seethed, venom dripping from the words, if it wasn't for fear of angering her father, she would have tried to rip out Ria's throat right then and there.

"Stop it!" Tsukune growls angrily, the jewel on his Rosario glowing at his wrist. "Ria-san hasn't said ten words me to since I arrived here in her limo!"

Ria laughs, chuckling gleefully at her sister, raising her hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh me, oh my! You have no one to blame for this but yourself sister dear." Ria says with a laugh, truly enjoying the situation Moka has been put in by her mate.

Turning to Tsukune, Moka is still furious, her eyes burning in anger she stares down her mate, Tsukune meets her gaze evenly, not looking away in fear like he has time and time again before.

"Where did you get these ridiculous ideas Tsukune?" Moka demands from him.

"This is the only explanation I can accept." Tsukune grounds back at her. "I can't accept that you honestly cared about me and would willingly try and hurt me like you have, forcing me to bend to your will whenever I stood up to you."

"It sounds like you treat a dog better than your mate, dear sister." Ria chides, and Issa glances at her.

"Ria, you will speak when spoken to." Issa reminds her, and Ria nods obediently.

"Of course, Akashiya-sama."

Looking back at Moka Tsukune shakes his head at her in denial.

"I won't be a servant Akashiya-san, no matter how well treated, and if I can't have this relationship ended then I will go jump off a cliff into the ocean."

The entire room goes silent at the threat, and both Issa and Akasha analyze him, trying to discern whether Tsukune's threat is real, or just a ploy. Either way, no one wanted to risk it.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Ria asks politely, and Issa nods toward his eldest daughter, giving her permission to speak. "Why not have a trial separation? You will both be free to see other people for a predetermined about of time and if something develops then you're free to go your separate ways."

"What will happen if I choose to leave her?" Tsukune asks seriously, and Issa considers the thought a moment, resting his arms on the arms of his throne and interlacing his fingers.

"Regardless of your marital status you are still a member of this family and as a man of this family you would have many vampire suitors."

"What if one of us chooses to leave while the other doesn't?" Moka asks.

"Then the decision will be left to me." Issa explains for them.

"I already know that I will not agree to be separated." Moka says absolutely, and Tsukune sighs, shaking his head in disgust.

"There's no point in acting anymore Akashiya-san." Tsukune says despondently. "You can move back here and I'll live in the human world and I'll even get a transfer so that I can live outside Japan. You'll

never see me again."

 _ **Tsukune… no…**_

"It's possible that you're just angry Tsukune." Akasha suggests, and Tsukune rounds his gaze on Moka's mother.

"You did the exact same thing when Akashiya-sama refused to be loyal to you, so why are you trying to stop me?"

"My daughter loves you Tsukune…" Akasha begins.

"A part of her does." Tsukune interrupts the Hades Lord, correcting her. "The part of her that _you_ created with the Rosario. The real Moka, the one standing here in front of me doesn't want me and wants to screw around, and far be it from me to stop her." Tsukune finishes heartlessly.

Moka shakes her head in denial, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never wanted anyone else, Tsukune!" Moka insists, and Tsukune closes his eyes in denial. "I only wanted to show you my resolve and that I wasn't making empty threats when I said I would find another man to give me children."

Tsukune sighs in annoyance, Moka was beginning to sound like a well used, overplayed record. "Well if you really didn't want anyone else, you should have conceded to my will. The man, no matter what, should always have the last word, but you're damn stubborn pride overid that." He bit out a bit bitterly, he didn't like saying such things, but he couldn't fight the logic. "I'm not your servant Akashiya-san." Tsukune says with his eyes still closed, his voice weary and heavy. "If this is how you plan on treating your mate then I grossly overestimated vampire relationships and your character."

"How dare you bring my character into question Tsukune?" Moka growls in indignation, and Tsukune looks at her, his eyes hollow and lifeless.

"I'm not the one who sought someone else to give me children Akashiya-san. I never touched Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, or any of the other girls we met in Youkai in spite of them practically forcing themselves on me." He said, thinking about how anyone of them would have been devout and faithful to him no matter the instance, even Kurumu wouldn't have even flinched at the chance for it.

"That's enough, both of you." Issa says authoritatively, bringing a swift end to the discussion. "A trial separation is a perfect idea, it will give both of you a chance to think about your situation and reflect on your feelings."

"Father, I don't need time to reflect." Moka argues, and Tsukune shakes his head tiredly.

"If I leave you for this it won't impede on your precious pride or your lineage, Akashiya-san." Tsukune says with a sigh.

Moka shakes her head in denial and Tsukune closes his eyes wearily.

"Please drop the act Akashiya-san." Tsukune begs her, refusing to call her by her first name. "I understand now, it will be like we never met, you can go back to how you were before we ever met and find another toy to amuse your other self with and I'll never come before you again."

Moka can't believe what he's saying, and for once in her life the debutant vampire is shocked into silence.

 _ **Make him stop! Don't let him leave! Do something to stop him!**_ Outer Moka pleads with her silver haired self.

"I love you Tsukune…" Moka says in a small voice, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"You care for me like a master does her servant, or a dog." Tsukune says dismissively. "Hell, you

actually care more about a dog then you do me."

"I gave you my blood." Moka tries to argue, but Tsukune is ready for her argument.

"You never meant for me to change, all you wanted to do was keep me alive so I would keep your other self entertained, nothing more." He voiced, albeit a bit sadly at this moment.

"Have you forgotten all the lovemaking we've done!" She asks incredulously, allowing some heat to come into her voice.

"You just used me to fulfill a need; I may as well have been your vampire vibrator. The only one who actually cared is your other self and she's nothing more to you than a nuisance to be entertained."

Turning to Issa Tsukune doesn't even look at Moka as he speaks to her father. "I would like to leave now." He says simply, and Issa waves his hand dismissively.

"It is late Tsukune, stay the night here and you may leave first thing in the morning." He pauses a moment. "Is there some place you have to go?"

Nodding solemnly Tsukune meets Issa's gaze evenly.

"I have a place in mind where I can go to get away from all of this, someplace where no one will think to look for me." Tsukune says assuredly.

"You may take your leave to make arrangements." Issa says with a wave of his hand, and Tsukune kneels before him again in supplication.

"Thank you." Tsukune says gratefully.

" _I_ would be more than happy to ensure that my dear brother gets wherever it is he wants to go." Ria offers, and Tsukune stands, shaking his head no at the offer.

"I appreciate the offer Ria-san, but I don't want anyone to know where I'm going."

 _ **Ria-san? He's calling her by her first name but only refers to me by my maiden name?**_

Walking up the dais Tsukune approaches Moka, holding his hand out toward her, palm up.

"I want my phone back." He says simply, and Moka reaches into her pocket, withdrawing his phone and his keys, handing both of them to him together.

Separating the keys from the phone Tsukune lets the jangle of keys fall to the floor with a metallic clank. Opening his phone to check it Moka reaches into her back pocket and withdraws a gold wedding ring, holding it out for him.

"Here, Tsukune." Moka speaks, and Tsukune closes the phone, spotting the ring and scowling at it.

Snatching it from her hand he looks down at the gold band and closes his fist around it before slipping the ring into his pocket.

 _ **I'll throw it away later.**_ Tsukune thinks to himself a bit bitterly.

"Tsukune…" Moka watches him pocket the ring, a slight glimmer of hope coming to her eyes.

Turning around Tsukune walks away from his mate and wife and the throne and through the throne room doors without another word. Walking through the throne room doors he turns to head back to his room when Moka's demonic aura suddenly vanishes. Stopping Tsukune half turns when he hears Outer Moka's voice call his name from inside the throne room.

"Tsukune!" She cries out in terror, the door flying open. Outer Moka stops and turns, spotting him she runs toward him and throws herself into his chest, sobbing into chest, her entire body trembling in fear.

"Please don't leave! I'm sorry Tsukune! I'll never do anything like this again I swear! I'm so sorry Tsukune, please don't go…" Moka pleads with him, clutching onto his jacket like he'll disappear any moment if she lets him go.

"Get away from me Akashiya-san." Tsukune growls, pushing her away, remembering the way she moaned while Gin had his way with her, the way she covered herself in front of him when Gin came out to check to see if he was still there.

"Tsukune…" Moka sobs, staring at her mate in disbelief. "Why are you doing this?"

"You think you can have sex with another man and I'll just let it slide? _You_ called Gin! _You_ asked him to give you a child. _You_ took him to our bed and had sex with him while I was in the next room!" He seethed out in fury at the thought that his ex-friend didn't turn her down out of respect of him.

"I'm sorry Tsukune!" Moka insists, her hands together in front of her chest.

"Oh really? You didn't seem that sorry while Gin was having his way with you. I heard _everything_ you did with him Akashiya-san, you enjoyed every second of what you did."

"It was just sex Tsukune!" Moka tries to argue. "I don't love him! I never wanted to go through with it, but you forced me to!"

"Oh really?" Tsukune asks with a laugh. "You're saying I held a gun to your head and _made_ you cheat on me with my best friend? I didn't force you to do anything, you chose to cheat on me, and this is what you _both_ wanted."

"No Tsukune!" Moka argues, tears in her eyes. "We're married, I'm your wife, and…"

SLAP!

Outer Moka stumbles away from her mate, her cheek stinging from the (relatively) light slap. With the strength to crush concrete Tsukune could've knocked her to the floor, but he didn't.

 _ **He put his hand on us! Again!**_

"Tsukune…" Outer Moka's voice trembles, touching her cheek where her husband hit her.

"No woman would dare call themselves a wife after what you did." Tsukune grounds at her in barely contained fury. "You don't want a human's mentality to taint the next line of Akashiya, remember?"

Moka opens her mouth to say something, and then closes it again.

"I…I didn't mean it Tsukune…" Moka whispers, and Tsukune scoffs.

"You're nothing but a liar Akashiya-san."

"I'm sorry Tsukune… Believe me, I'm so sorry for what I've done…"

"Really? You're sorry? What about her? Is she sorry for what's she done to me?"

Blinking her tears away Moka closes her eyes and looks away, giving him her answer without saying a word.

"…I thought so." He says with finality in his voice. "I can't stay with you. I won't be treated like a pet by the woman who is supposed to love and cherish me above all others."

"Tsukune…" Moka mumbles his name, her body trembling, her hands clutched together in fear at what he's about to say.

"Goodbye Akashiya-san. I hope you have a nice life."

Moka sobs, tears flowing from her eyes her voice is nothing but a low, sorrowful wail as Tsukune turns away from her.

"No…this can't be happening…" She tries to deny reality, and Tsukune can feel his heart breaking at the words.

 _ **Don't fall for this!**_ A part of him growls in barely restrained fury. _**She's only trying to distract you from the issue at hand. Do you**_ **want** _**to go back to being her pet? Do you remember what she did? She took Gin into**_ **YOUR** _ **bed and had sex with him practically in front of you! Even if she isn't pregnant now how do you know she won't do that again, but this time she'll do it behind your back, she'll dupe you into a raising a child that isn't yours!**_

"I'm not sorry Akashiya-san." Tsukune's voice could freeze napalm. "I refuse to be a married to a woman who treats me like her servant."

 **XXX**

Sitting in his guest room with his phone in hand Tsukune looks at the contact list, seeing the name at the top of the list.

 _Kurono Ageha,_ _ **I'd forgotten that she gave me her phone number all those years ago. I heard that she's living in America with her sister and Kurumu. I'm sure if I call her and explain the situation then she'll happily let me stay with her. If need be I'll pay her or something to make up for living with her.**_

Feeling Moka's demonic aura a moment before the door opens Tsukune looks up to see his unsealed wife standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Akashiya-san?" He asks emotionlessly referring to her by her maiden name with a formal honorific, closing the phone in front of him and slipping it into his pocket.

"We need to talk Tsukune." She says, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame. Moka for her part has noticed her husband's sudden change in how he refers to her, and she's willing to let it slide temporarily until they're able to get past this latest obstacle.

Shaking his head slowly, Tsukune sighs as he stands up.

"There is nothing for us to talk about. You've made it clear to me that you don't want my children. How can I ever trust you after you've willingly brought another man into the home we shared and had sex with him with me in the next room?"

"That is in the past Tsukune." The silver haired debutant reminds him. "I understand now that you won't just stand idly by while another man takes me to bed."

"You didn't have to bring Gin into our home to find that out Akashiya-san, you only had to ask."

"And all you have to do is apologize Tsukune." Moka says matter of factly.

Tsukune blinks in surprise, unable to believe his ears.

"Apologize! Apologize for what!?" He asked, letting some of the unadulterated fury he had kept in earlier out, punctuating his words, in an attempt to further drive home his point.

"Apologize for releasing your true form in public and for causing a scene at our human apartment. My family will have to pay for the repairs for the apartment, and it's your fault that the apartment was damaged in the first place. Apologize for making me call Gin and for being stubborn and not realizing your mistake when you should have."

"I won't apologize. I'm not the one who brought another person into our marriage bed for the express purpose of having a child. You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't rip that bastard werewolf's head off and I didn't throttle you for insulting me and trying to shame me like you did."

"You dare think you can put your hands on me Tsukune?" Moka growls in challenge. "I haven't forgiven you for hitting me earlier." and Tsukune solemnly shakes his head slowly.

"You aren't worth fighting for Akashiya-san." Tsukune says matter of factly. "Why should I waste my time fighting for a whore who will spread her legs for any thing with a dick?"

SLAP!

Moka's demonic aura flaring in rage Tsukune collapses on the floor, his right eye turning black and his cheek smashed in, his jaw set at an odd angle. Pain shoots through him from his cheek and his jaw,

Moka glaring down at him furiously at his insult. Tsukune looks up at her, his one good eye glowering up at her in contempt.

"Moka!" Akasha's scolding voice floods into the room, and Moka turns away from her prone mate to see her mother staring at her, Akasha's hands on her hips, her displeasure written all over her face.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Moka asks calmly, staring the Hades Lord of the dimension down.

Then, something in Akasha changes, her voice taking on a demonic and authoritative tone, like she's a completely different person.

"Stand aside, Moka." Akasha's voice is no longer that of a compassionate mother, but of a creature of tremendous power capable of inflicting even more tremendous pain.

Blinking in surprise at her mother's sudden change Moka nods, stepping away from the doorway and allowing Akasha access to Tsukune's guest room. The Hades Lord strides into the room and takes in Tsukune's state, walking next to him and kneeling down, her eyes looking him up and down.

"Tsukune, are you all right?" She asks curiously, her voice no longer that of the Hades Lord but of a kind and compassionate woman and Tsukune mumbles affirmatively.

"Mmm…" Tsukune nods his head, and Akasha looks down at him with concern in her eyes.

"Stay still Tsukune." She says gently, leaning in toward his neck and sinking her teeth into his flesh.

Tsukune cringes in pain when he feels Akasha's blood begin to flow into him, her ancient vampire blood even more potent then Moka's as she gives him the life giving fluid. As Moka watches in astonishment the wounds on Tsukune's face begin to heal, his jaw shifting back into a natural shape as the bones in his cheek and jaw snap back into place with a wet sound. After Akasha has given him a sufficient amount to heal him she pulls away, and Tsukune looks at her in open surprise as her eyes meet his, and it's like he's back in Youkai Academy again, her jade eyes so gentle and warm.

"How do you feel now Tsukune?" Akasha asks warmly.

"I'm fine Akasha…sama…" Tsukune mumbled, staring into Akasha's eyes.

"Mother! Tsukune! What are you doing!" An irate Moka's voice shatters the revere between Tsukune and the Hades Lord of the dimension.

Akasha looks away then, turning her gaze toward her daughter.

"I've given Tsukune my blood to heal the wounds you've given him." Akasha says matter of factly.

Moka stands in the doorway, her hands on the doorframe her fingers digging into the wood around the frame at the sheer strength of Moka's unrestrained grip.

"He hit my other self and called me a whore Mother!" Moka tries to rationalize her actions.

Akasha looks her up and down slowly.

"Seems to me that he didn't hurt you nearly as bad you've hurt him." Akasha says neutrally.

"I'm sorry for that Akashiya-san." Tsukune apologizes, getting to his feet and Akasha stands with him, her posture defensive and it's clear to both Moka and Tsukune that she's worried that Moka will hit Tsukune again.

Moka on the other hand is clearly pleased with his apology, and she releases the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest to show her approval when Tsukune speaks again, shattering whatever pleasure she may've felt from his apology.

"I also want to apologize to all the whores in the world. They at least have the decency to charge." Tsukune grounds at her and Moka's eyes flare in anger at the insult. "You're nothing but a damn slut."

Her rage rising Moka raises her foot to kick him, and Akasha steps between Moka and her mate, grasping Moka's descending foot with her left hand.

"Get out of my way mother. This is none of your business."

Akasha glares at her daughter with undisguised anger in her eyes.

"This is _my_ home Moka, not yours." Akasha reminds her. "You both are members of this family, and I will not permit violence among siblings, am I clear?"

Moka stares into her mother's eyes a moment, and then nods, looking away she pulls her leg back, putting it down on the ground she looks away from her mother.

"Fine, I won't hit him." Moka concedes much to her dismay, her pride again impairing her judgment.

"However, he does have a point Moka." Akasha points out, and Moka blinks in surprise, glaring at her mother in disgust.

"I am not a…" Moka begins, but Akasha continues, cutting her daughter off.

"A slut is a woman who has promiscuous sex with multiple partners outside of wedlock Moka. Whores are women who charge for sexual services, they don't have sex for no reason, or to try and hurt their husband."

"You're siding with him!?" Moka demands in outrage, and Akasha shakes her head.

"He is a member of my family, and as such it is my job to ensure his safety."

"And just what does that mean, mother?" Moka growls, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It means that I'm not going to let you abuse your mate when he isn't even fighting back. Since Tsukune will be staying here tonight, he'll be sleeping with me."

Moka's face falls in surprise, and Tsukune starts in surprise as well.

"What!" Tsukune blurts out in surprise.

Akasha turns toward him, smiling at him compassionately.

"You just want to seduce him!" Moka accuses her mother, and Akasha shakes her head.

"If your husband and I do anything together tonight then it will be your husband's choice, not mine." Akasha reminds her.

 _ **She's attracted to me?**_ Tsukune asks himself in surprise

"Tsukune is angry right now, and he might sleep with you to try and hurt me." Moka argues.

"Well, maybe I should sleep with her." Tsukune says matter of factly. "You've made it clear to me that you don't want my children, and if Akasha-sama will give me children then why shouldn't I let her do that for me?"

Moka's face falls in surprise, and she takes an involuntary step back.

"You wouldn't!" Moka mutters in disbelief. "She's 20 times our age, and she's my mother!"

"You were going to cheat on me with Gin, and if you can do it, then I can too." Tsukune says flatly, and

Moka glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If that's what you want Tsukune, then so be it." Moka growls defiantly.

"What I want is for you to apologize for what you've done Akashiya-san." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Moka turns away, stomping off in an angry huff.

"I have done nothing to apologize for Tsukune." Moka mutters in anger, walking away from him.

 **XXX**

"Onee-sama?" Kokoa asks curiously, sitting on her sister's bed.

When Kokoa got word that Moka had returned to the castle she'd quickly finished her assignment for Fairy Tale and returned to see her precious sister once more and she arrived after Moka had already gone to speak to Tsukune and hit him for insulting her.

 _That's what he deserves for speaking to my Onee-sama like that._ Kokoa thinks to herself.

Now Moka's mother Akasha has placed Tsukune under the umbrella of her protection, and decreed that both she and Tsukune will be sharing a bed tonight. Moka has already gone to their father to protest this, but Akasha is the Hades Lord, and her word is law, so all their Father can do is talk to Akasha about what happened.

Sitting on Moka's bed Kokoa can't believe that her precious and unflappable Onee-sama is lying on her bed just staring up at the ceiling, her eyes blank and unseeing. Kokoa is dressed in a sleeveless burgundy blouse and a black skirt with sneakers. She has her red hair tied into two ponytails at the top of her head that now hang down past her shoulders. Her bat Kou-chan sits diligently on her left shoulder.

"Onee-sama? Please talk to me Onee-sama?"

The silver haired Moka just stares up at the ceiling, her voice weary and lacking any of its normal haughtiness and arrogance.

"What do you want Kokoa?" Moka speaks as though she hasn't slept in months.

"Please don't act like this Onee-sama! He doesn't deserve you, and you should be happy that he wants to finally get away from you and out of your life forever!"

 _ **Forever…**_

Outer Moka is quiet at that, her opinion on what they should do to fix things between her and her mate already well known to her silver haired inner self.

"You have no idea Kokoa." Moka continues in that same weary voice.

"Why are you so depressed about this Onee-sama? With him gone things can go back to the way they

were before! You can stay here and we can be a family again!"

 _ **Family…**_

The word makes her think of Tsukune and his parents, and the time she spent with his family. She can't help but pine for those days again, the happy times she spent with Tsukune and his parents, when the two of them could just look at each other for hours on end and it was like there was no one else in the world.

 _ **Gone…I'll never be able to spend any time with them again, he'll never love me again…**_

"You have no idea what it means to be a family Kokoa."

"Yes I do! I have sisters and a father that loves me and I never want for anything!"

"Providing for their children isn't the same as loving them Kokoa." Moka corrects her younger sister. "I don't want to go back to how things were when I lived here. This isn't my home, this isn't where I belong."

"Don't say that Onee-sama! This castle is your home and Father loves you."

"He loves me because my mother left him. They never even got married because he couldn't do something so simple as be faithful to her."

"Who cares about getting married?" Kokoa growls uncaringly.

"I do." Moka says wearily. "I'm married to Tsukune and the two of us were happy."

"Then he wouldn't let you raise YOUR children how you see fit, and you did exactly what you should have. He doesn't even deserve you and he dares to speak out against you! Who does he think he is to deny you!"

Moka shifts her head and looks at her younger sister, just staring at her for a long moment.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out the way it did." Moka continues in that same beaten voice. "He was supposed to realize his mistake when Gin came into the apartment. He was supposed to apologize and I would've sent Gin away without a second thought. Now he doesn't care about me anymore and he's going to leave me."

"Who cares! Tsukune is worthless, even with your blood in him he's nothing but a pathetic second born piece of trash that isn't even worth your time!"

"Father recognizes him."

Kokoa crosses her arms over her chest obstinately.

"So? It doesn't matter if Father thinks he's worthy of being your mate, when the truth is he isn't! You're a pure blood vampire and you deserve someone better, someone who can understand you."

"Tsukune does understand me, that's why he wants to leave me. He can't stand how much I value my pride over him."

"Then let him leave! He's worthless and deserves to be alone."

Looking up at the ceiling Moka closes her eyes tiredly. "He was strong enough to protect me when we went to school together even though he was just a human and I was trapped behind the seal. He's nearly died for me more times then I can even count. How can you say that someone who was willing to give his life for me is worthless Kokoa?"

"He's nothing but a worthless human Onee-sama." Kokoa says absolutely.

Shaking her head Moka looks away from her younger sister. "Please leave me alone Kokoa." Moka dismisses her half sister. "I need to be alone."

Kokoa stares at her older sister a moment before standing up.

"You're worrying over nothing Onee-sama. Tsukune never deserved you and he never will. I know in time that you'll realize that."

Stepping out of the room Kokoa leaves her older sister alone, and Moka sighs heavily.

 _ **Is that how I've been acting toward him? Have I really been treating him like he isn't deserving of me?**_


End file.
